1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand tools in general, and more particularly to a tool that firmly grips a work object, is adjustable, can be locked on the work object easily and quickly, and can be released from the locked position just as easily and quickly.
2. Description of the Background Art
This invention is an improvement over the hand tool described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,904 issued on Apr. 25, 1995 "QUICK-ADJUSTABLE AND LOCKING TOOL", incorporated herein by reference, and the hand tool described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,049 issued on Jan. 5, 1993 "COMPOUND LEVERAGE GRIPPING TOOL WITH CONSTANT PARALLEL JAWS", also incorporated herein by reference, both of which are owned by the assignee hereof.